


Taking It Up

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Sequel to my story "Making It Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my pal Annie, after much begging and some blackmailing. She asked me to continue “Making It Up” but I told her that it was done; as far as I was concerned they went back to DC still friends (albeit kissing ones) and the story picked up from there as filmed, the next episode being “En Ami”.   
> “You mean they don't have sex after this?!” she shrieked through email.   
> “No,” I replied, “they don't until 'all things', which appears to be a few months later.”   
> “You were born to break the rules,” she assured me. “And if you want to stay friends with me, you will let them finish out the trip as a couple after bumping uglies, bouncing the bed, doing the naked pretzel, or whatever we're calling it this week.”
> 
> Blackmailing aside, I just can't refuse. So here's what I think happened after they left the wedding. Yes, it's a pure smut biscuit, look no further.
> 
> Someday I gotta learn to say no. But not today. 
> 
> Spoilers: None.

Taking It Up  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

We had dinner at a steak house she picked out not too far from the hotel, and the whole time I could not stop thinking about the kiss on the stage and the way she'd looked at me. But I didn't want to talk about it unless she brought it up, as Scully seemed to be fairly happy and relaxed. I decided that this wasn't the time to bring up anything serious.

So instead we ended up talking about growing up, probably brought on our proximity to my childhood home, and the meal passed pleasantly. But my thoughts really weren't on the stories we shared, instead lingering on the remembered softness of her lips, the love in her eyes when she'd gazed up at me, and how her body had felt against mine all the times I'd managed to get her close to me today. I was careful to drink no more than a single glass of Chianti, although I noticed that Scully had two with dinner.

“So, you ready to head back to the hotel?” I asked as I tucked my wallet back into the inside pocket of my tux jacket, stood, and put my arm out for her to take. “As much as I like seeing you in that dress, I'm ready to get out of this monkey suit.”

“No worry, I'm ready to change too,” she agreed as we left the building cuddled together. It had gotten colder out, though we were far enough from the water at this point that the wind wasn't as severe as it had been last night. Still, it was chilly enough that we hurried across the parking lot. Once in the car she said, “I'm too tired to go swimming, but why don't we get comfortable and go down to the hotel bar? I'm not really tired enough to go to bed yet, and it's still pretty early.”

Neither was I, but I wasn't about to say what was on my mind that we could do. I wanted to make sure that the rest of her time with me was nothing but good after the crap she'd gone through today. “Sounds like a plan to me,” I agreed as I pulled out of the parking lot. 

When we got back to the room Scully went in the bathroom to change first, and I removed the tux jacket, vest, bow tie, cummerbund and shoes before relaxing onto my bed, unbuttoning the shirt, and checking out what was on TV very briefly before turning it off again. But I barely noticed as I ended up thinking about the day again, how many times she had been pressed against me and what her soft yet firm body felt like, and trying not to let my fertile imagination go any further. She seemed so uncertain about taking our relationship to the next step that despite the look she'd given me up on stage I wasn't going to push her any further. 

Just then the bathroom door opened and Scully came out, still in her dress but without shoes and her hair hanging loosely down around her face. Holding the skirt up so she could walk, she said, “Mulder, I can't get the zipper of this dress down—could you help me?”

As I sat up on the edge of the bed I noticed that her face was flushed, but attributed that to her struggles with the dress. “Sure, come on over here. Just call me MacGy--”

She had turned around to present her back, taking a rather deep breath. I had no trouble pulling the zipper down, and then I saw that she was not wearing a bra or panties under it as the silky material parted to show me her back from just above the swell of her ass to the back of her neck. Still facing away she said, very quietly, over her shoulder, “Although we didn't talk about this, Mulder, I'm thinking that the kissing isn't enough for me unless, of course, it is for you.”

I froze. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?! But luckily my hands didn't freeze and totally without thinking about it, I reached between the parted material and ran my hand over her silky skin from between her shoulderblades to pause at the small of her back, feeling her shiver. “Are you sure you want to do this, Scully?” I said, low. My heart was hammering, making me feel almost lightheaded. “This won't be something we can just go home and forget about.”

She took another deep breath, then turned around to face me. I moved the hand that had been touching her back to her waist as she turned, though outside the dress, and reached out to hold her on the opposite side with the other as well. “I know,” she said, low, gazing down at me with darkened blue eyes, clear passion and, God help me, nervousness on her face. “And yes, I'm sure. I've thought about nothing else since you kissed me outside the church today. That's why I snapped at you, Mulder—I was trying to deal with what I couldn't stop thinking about, and your touching me wasn't helping matters any.”

Knowing she was as uncertain as I melted my worry. I considered standing up, then remembered that she didn't like to be loomed over. There was no way I could help doing that if I got to my feet and crushed her to me like I wanted to. Instead I reached up with both hands, cupped her cheeks, and brought her face down to mine. The open-mouthed, unrestrained passion that she kissed me with had my head spinning and left me no doubt of exactly what she was thinking about. Her tongue was bold, coaxing mine to come out and play, exploring the inside of my mouth and running over my teeth. All I could do was follow her lead, lost in the passion she showed for me. I felt one of her hands on my chest, which was still covered by the t-shirt I was wearing beneath the starched white dress shirt, the other sliding around the back of my head. If I had any doubts regarding what she was proposing, that kiss swept them away.

I needed to feel her against me, fully against me. Moving my hands to her shoulders without breaking the kiss, I urged her down on the bed beside me and scooted us over sideways so that we were laying face-to-face and I was propped next to her with one arm under my head, the other going around her waist holding her against me. “Damn glad these are double beds, not twins,” I breathed against her mouth as we came up for air, our lips still touching. “I'd feel like a teenager making out in my bedroom while the folks are away.”

She chuckled against my mouth, one hand snaking under my unbuttoned dress shirt and skimming along my side over the t-shirt before resting her hand on my hip. “I was rather surprised that you didn't make up some kind of mistake with the room reservations so we'd have to sleep in the same bed like we did that time in Kansas,” she said, the feel of her lips moving against mine as she talked unbearably erotic. We paused for another long, deep kiss then she added, her voice even lower, “Although I'd be disappointed if it didn't cross your mind, at least.”

It was like the long kissing scene in Notorious, when Ingrid Bergman and Cary Grant are talking as they kiss for a good five minutes. I'd heard somewhere that Hitchcock did that to annoy the censors, but I'd always thought it a beautifully erotic scene and it was even better in real life. Leaving my mouth where it was just barely touching hers I said, “I just wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself, Scully, and not regret coming with me.” I deepened the kiss, then, “I'm glad I was able to make it up to you.”

“Not yet you haven't,” she said with amusement clear in her voice. Another kiss. “And I've never regretted going anywhere with you, not even when I end up lost in a Florida forest or aging on a derelict ghost ship or even having a damn annoying camera crew follow us around. Although the snakes were a bit much.”

I chuckled, then kissed her with all the emotion I was feeling. “I don't want to do any of those things, or even go to a wedding reception, with anyone but you, Scully.”

This time she took the initiative and rolled me onto my back, leaning over and kissing me with purpose as her hand reached beneath the t-shirt and caressed my bare stomach and chest. I needed no more urging; while still kissing, I reached up and gently tugged on the shoulder of the dress. She broke the kiss and, gazing down at me with those incredible blue eyes, said, “Fair's fair—my top down, your shirts off.”

“Deal!”

She rolled back and I sat up, tearing off the now-wrinkled starched white shirt and then the t-shirt beneath; I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them. When I looked over, she was lying with the top half of the dress pooled around her waist, smiling a soft little closed-mouth smile at me. I had seen her naked before, but never like this—she was perfectly proportioned, her breasts not too large but not as small as they sometimes seemed in her severely-cut suits. It was all I could do to not just fall on her. Instead I laid down beside her, propping my head on one arm, drinking in the sight of her naked from the waist up as I gently traced a finger up between her breasts to the hollow at the base of her throat, then flattened my hand and came back down on one side, brushing over the fullness of her breast and skimming the hard little nipple. At that point I couldn't resist any more and lowered my mouth to her, sucking the other nipple into my mouth and rolling it with my tongue as I moved my hand down to her waist to pull her tighter against me.

Scully gasped, arching her back. She had one arm around my neck, the other hand reaching over to tangle in my hair. I let go and kissed my way across to the other breast, circling and licking beneath it before taking in that nipple, using my hand to push it up to my mouth. Her skin was like living satin, unbelievably soft and supple, tasting very faintly of salt and berries and with the same unique scent I had always associated with her. 

I kissed and licked my way up to her mouth, stopping only briefly to suck at her neck, getting another gasp that bordered on a moan, my hand circling and kneading her breast. When I found her mouth again, it was hot and even more demanding. I was so aroused that it was getting difficult to stay at this slow pace, but on the other hand I certainly didn't want to hurry things any. 

When we broke the kiss Scully gasped, “You're killing me here, Mulder. I can't wait anymore.”

My heart jolted and I buried my face in her neck, grinding my erection against her hip. “I can't either,” I agreed huskily. “Think we can take our time later?”

“Yes-s-s-s,” she moaned as my hand left her breasts, moved down her body, slipped under the loose silky dress, and found her soft curls. She parted her legs and I cupped the heat there, sucking and licking at her neck as a wordless groan escaped me. I almost could not believe that I was here in a bed with my Scully, her body responding to my touch, both of us letting go little moans and cries as I gently sank a finger into her hot, tight depths. She was unbelievably wet and soft, her body writhing beneath my hands and against me from chest to groin, delicious friction against my erection still trapped behind two layers of cloth. But God, I could not let go of her long enough to remove them, I didn't ever want to let go of her. 

I felt the cloth over my arm moving and lifted my head almost dazedly to find that she was trying to push off the rest of the dress with one hand and not getting very far, her head thrown back and thick red hair spread across the quilt. Moving my hand, I got up on hands and knees next to her then leaned back on my heels to pull the silky material the rest of the way off of her. I wanted to stop and admire her, run my hands over those softly curved hips and down her legs to those little feet, but there was no way I could take that time now. Her hands were reaching for the buckle of my belt, but I was afraid if she touched me I'd explode right then and there. Instead, I backed off the bed and stood up, holding her eyes, and stripped the rest of my clothes off. As I moved back onto the bed and she pulled me over her, I managed to say, “This probably won't last very long, I'm afraid.”

“It doesn't have to,” she said, gazing up at me with naked desire on her face. “Love me, Mulder, just love me.”

“Oh, god, Scully, I do,” I breathed as I sank down between her open legs, feeling her arms twine around my shoulders and her legs around mine. “I love you so much.” I held myself up on my elbows, but down far enough that I could kiss her even as the tip of my erection strained at her opening. 

As the kiss ended she looked up at me with the same deeply loving expression on her face that I'd seen on the stage at the wedding. “I love--” was all she got out before I sank deeply into her tightness in one long smooth stroke, our bodies joining so easily that it was like we'd been making love for years, not the first time; I had meant to ease into her gently but our bodies had other ideas. The words turned into a long soft moan as she gazed up at me, lips parted, eyes wide, face suffused with desire and love. I could only hope that my face showed her the same.

When I lay sheathed totally inside her, I held still and leaned down to kiss her again, this time sliding my arms beneath her shoulders and cupping my hands around her head from behind. Still kissing her I moved back and thrust gently again, both of us crying out softly against the others' mouth. I had been afraid that I'd finish before she even got started, but I seemed to be on a plateau of arousal and, at least for the moment, was in no danger of finishing so I sped up, pushing deeply into her. Her small, strong body met me stroke for stroke, her inside walls like wet silk, her small tight nipples rubbing against my chest. It seemed to go on forever, yet nowhere near long enough. Finally I had to see her, to break the breathless kiss and lift myself up on my arms so I could look down at her, still thrusting steadily and deeply into her, murmuring, “You are heaven on earth, Scully—the love of in my life.”

She threw her head back with a strangled cry, her hands slipping away from my shoulders and reaching down to grasp my hips, holding them still so she could grind her clit against me. I realized that she was coming and pushed myself back against her with the same rhythm, feeling her inner walls ripple and pulse with the force of her orgasm. When her hands dropped away and fell on the bed, head to the side and body slowly relaxing, I had to resume my strokes long, slow, and careful so that I didn't finish yet—watching her come had pushed me above the plateau but I didn't want this to be over just yet. 

I leaned down and kissed her sweat-sheened forehead, each of her closed eyes, the very tip of her nose, then gently sucked on her lower lip as she panted. “You are stunning, incredible, everything I've always dreamed of,” I whispered. “I love you more than anything, Scully.”

She threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me down on her, eyes shining into mine, her hips bucking beneath me. “Oh, God, Mulder,” she gasped softly, “I don't know how much more I can take. This is even more than I thought it would be.”

That did my heart good, to see and know what I was doing to her; in all my imaginings it had never been anywhere near as incredible as it was right now, and any worries I'd had were totally gone. At the same time I knew had reached my limit; I was surprised that I had lasted this long. “That's a good thing, because I literally can't take any more either,” I managed to say as I let myself lay almost full-length on her, sliding my arms under her shoulders again, buried my face in her neck, and finally let go. 

She met me stroke for stroke, both of us gasping and moaning uncontrollably, and when I shuddered myself into her she held me tightly with arms around my ribs and legs wrapped around my waist, fingers digging into my back, breath hot on my shoulder. I was lost to the world but for the scent of her, feel of her under me, around me, holding me to Earth.

As I floated back to reality I forced myself to raise up on my elbows so I didn't totally crush her, panting and feeling like I didn't have a bone left in my body. “Not squashing you, am I?” I rasped, panting down on her. 

“God, no, don't move,” she said, gazing up at me with liquid blue eyes, her lips full and red and swollen from our intense kisses. “I don't ever want you to move.”

“I wish,” I said, dropping my forehead gently to her neck and speaking against her soft, sweaty skin. “There is nowhere else I'd rather be.”

She hummed softly in my ear, tightening her arms around me. “Me either,” she murmured. “Except maybe exactly like this but in my apartment where I have food and drink.”

That made me aware of a seriously dry mouth. “Speaking of, I need something to drink,” I said, gently disengaging with a low groan and rolling to her side, drawing her against me. “Do we have anything in the room?”

“I don't think so, other than tap water,” she said, stretching. I could feel her lithe muscles moving against my sated body, reminding me of how she'd thrust back at me when I came only a short time before. There was a twitch from down below—it wouldn't be long before a second bout was in order, which I didn't think I'd have too much trouble persuading her into. But in the meantime...

I gently swatted her on the ass. “Guess that means that, as host, I get to get dressed and go get something,” I said.

She relaxed against me, throwing her head back so we could see each other's faces. “Want to go have a drink in the bar? I wasn't kidding when I suggested that earlier.”

Like I could resist those full red lips when offered to me. After a long, languid kiss I said, “Sure. Speaking of, what made you change your mind and decide to jump my bones?”

Giving my hair a none-too-gentle tug, she said, smiling smugly up at me, “Who jumped whose bones? I seem to recall that I was on the bottom. I just gave you the green light.”

“And why was that?” I persisted, although I really wanted a drink of water at the moment. As dry as my mouth was, I was even more curious as to her reason.

She gave me a lopsided grin and a small shrug of her pearly shoulders, making her breasts ripple enticingly. “Because I finally realized how I really felt about you, Mulder, how I'd felt for a long time but tried not to. Neither of us are easy to deal with, we're both stubborn independent people, we both know that, but after you 'proposed' to me today,”--she made quotation marks with her fingers in the air--”I couldn't fight it anymore. And so here we are, naked, happy and, dare I say it, together.”

“And thirsty,” I added, getting up and putting my hand out to help her off of the bed. Enfolding her in my arms, I felt hers go around my waist as our naked bodies pressed together. I wasn't worried about looming over her any more, not with the way she came to me. Lifting one hand, I stroked her tousled hair, her cheek pressed to my chest, feeling her hands smooth down my bare back. “But somehow that seems less important when you're touching me like this.”

“In that case, to get you something to drink let's do this,” she said, lifting her head and reaching up to grab the hand I had on the back of her head. She began to hum slightly off-key and took two steps still holding onto me, and I realized that she was dancing. Me and Scully dancing naked in the hotel room after having made love for the first time. Every time I thought things couldn't get better, they did. 

Let it never be said that I'm inflexible or slow on the uptake. I didn't know what she was up to, but I followed her lead. I carefully whirled her around while we still had room, she steered me two more steps towards the bathroom, then there was cold tile instead of soft carpet beneath my feet. She pulled me to a stop next to the sink, let go of my right hand, and turned on the water.

“Scully, what in the hell are you doing?” I asked, bemused and somewhat baffled.

“Getting your drink of water,” she said, picking up one of the hotel glasses and tipping it to make the paper cap slide off; luckily it wasn't a cheap motel plastic glass wrapped in shrink-wrap. She then put it under the tap and held it up so I could drink from it, smiling and holding my eyes the whole time. She took a sip, then set it on the sink and tilted her head towards the mirror. “Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing this when you got up this morning.”

I turned to see our reflection in the wide mirror over the sink; tall gangly me with the spiky dark hair and big nose, Scully with her delicate shoulders, slender arms wrapped around my waist, her head against my chest beneath my chin again. She was smiling into my eyes in the mirror, and I ran my hands from her shoulderblades down to the small of her back. “I didn't think it, but I've been hoping for this for a long time,” I admitted, grasping her waist with both hands and pulling her gently against the part of me that was once again awakening. “And, as you may be able to tell, I am still thinking about it.”

Her smile turned into a sexy little grin and she reached over and turned on the water again. “Before you ask, I'm getting us a glass of water to take back to the bed,” she said, lifting her head to look up at me. “Something tells me we won't be heading out to the bar tonight.”

Once she had the mostly-full glass in her hand, I carefully swung her up into my arms managing to not spill a drop. “Something tells me you're right,” I agreed, and carried her back to the bed. “And something also tells me we won't be leaving the bed anytime soon.”

We were both right.

 

finis


End file.
